Synthetic substrates of the thiolester type (e.g. beta-phenylpropionylthiocholine) of fibrinoligase (thrombin and calcium-activated blood coagulation factor XIII or fibrin stabilizing factor) are being evaluated by steady-state-kinetic methods using continuous rate assays.